weddings of the year
by CrazyBabez
Summary: everybody's getting married! Who's getting married to who? After PD10
1. Tina and Boris

**A/N: This will be in Mia's POV all the way through the chapters until told otherwise.**

_You are invited to the joining of_

_Tina Hakim Baba_

_&_

_Boris Pelkowski_

_In holy matrimony._

_On: 1__st__ January 2012 (3pm)_

_At: The Plaza Hotel_

Oh my god!! Tina and Boris are getting married!

He took her for a romantic walk in the park. Not central park but one were you have to pay to go in. Then in the middle of the walk he got down on one knee and said:

"Tina, you've made me the happiest man during the time we've been going out. Will you do me the honour (at this point he took out the ring) of becoming my wife?"

Tina then started screaming and shouting yes so loud (according to Boris) that his hearing is slightly damaged.

And their getting married NEXT YEAR!! I'm so excited!! AND I GET TO BE TINA'S MAID OF HONOUR!! Michael's the best man and the bridesmaids are: Lily, Lana and Trish.


	2. Mia and Michael

**A/N: This is in Tina's POV. Sorry I took it down for an hour, but I realised I made a mistake so I fixed it.**

_You are invited to the joining of_

_Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldo_

_&_

_Michael Moscovitz_

_In holy matrimony._

_On: 20th June__ 2012 (1pm)_

_At: The Plaza Hotel_

OH MY GOD!! Mia just called me! Michael just proposed! He took Mia to The Boathouse. That was where they were when she was dating JP. Awww. It's sooooo romantic. She told me that Lily is her Maid Of Honour, but that's only because she was mine. She thought it would be fair that way. But I do get to be a bridesmaid along with Lana and Trish. She also told me that Michael was deciding who would be the Best Man. OMG!! Boris just told me that Michael asked him to be the Best Man!!! I'm so happy and I can't wait!!!

**A/N: Sorry these aren't very long.**


	3. Lily and Kenneth

A/N: This is back to Mia's POV.

_You are invited to the joining of_

_Lily Moscovitz_

_&_

_Kenneth Showalter_

_In holy matrimony._

_On: 14__th__ February 2012 (3pm)_

_At: The Plaza Hotel_

LILY AND KENNETH ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!! He took her for a walk at like 6 in the morning. It's her favourite time of day. After the walk when she was all giddy he sat her down on the couch and proposed. They were watching some morning TV programme and he muted it and got down on one knee and asked "Lily will you please marry me?" Lily then screamed out with joy and someone actually ran across the hall to see if she was okay. After Kenneth got rid of them he asked her again and she said "yes!"

She told me that Tina is her Maid Of Honour so we all had ago. The bridesmaids are Me, Lana and Trish. Kenny told her that he wanted his brother Paul to be the Best Man. I think that's the only input Kenny got.


	4. Lana and Eric

**A/N: This is Mia's POV**

_You are invited to the joining of_

_Lana Weinberger_

_&_

_Eric Bontecou_

_In holy matrimony._

_On: 1__st__ August 2012 (5pm)_

_At: The Plaza Hotel_

OMG!! I can't believe Lana is actually getting MARRIED!!!

Eric is somehow related to the French Ambassador. They met about a year ago at one of Grandmere's balls. Grandmere wanted me to get together with him but Lana and I were having none of it.

So yesterday we were all at a ball to celebrate... ermmm... something. Anyway, Eric got up on stage and asked Lana to marry him. It was soooooo romantic. Of course she said yes.

After the ball we went to Nobu. Just Lana, Tina, Trish, Lily and Me. Lana said she wanted Trish to be her Maid Of Honour and the rest of us are Bridesmaids. She also said that she was going to ask James, Trish's Boyfriend, to be the Best Man.

Lana said she is really excited to be settling down. Wow! Lana must be growing up.


	5. Trish and James

**A/N: Again, Mia's POV.**

_You are invited to the joining of_

_Trisha Hayes_

_&_

_James Ashbury_

_In holy matrimony._

_On: 25__th__ December 2012 (10am)_

_At: The Plaza Hotel_

Awwww! Trish is getting married!!!! James is a friend of Eric's and James met Trish at the same ball thatLana met Eric. Grandmere wanted me to dance with him but when we did he told he wanted to dance with Trish, I thought that they would be a good match because he's all the way from England and Trish loves a British accent. I personally don't see what's attractive about British accents but it's not my decision, its Trish's and she really does love him.

He took her on holiday to England and they stayed in his mansion. During a trip into London he suddenly got down on one knee and asked her. She screamed out loud and shouted yes (a bit like Tina).

When they got back she met up with us while we were shopping and told us who the maid Of Honour and the Bridesmaids are. Lana is the maid Of Honour (obviously), and Lily, Tina and I are Bridesmaids. We all can't wait!

**A/N: If there any other couples you want me to do just let me know when REVIEW! Also, thanks for reading!**

**MissMilly09 xxx**


End file.
